Aftermath Torment
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This takes after the events from 'B.O.B.'s Big Break.' Dedicated to Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl5000, Writerdragon and Chiro the Dragon. Hope you guys like it!


Okay, so if most of you guys don't know, I just saw "B.O.B.'s Big Break" on Nickelodeon. After seeing it, I had this idea about what happens after the short, so this came to mind today. It's pretty much an aftermath about the failed attempts of Dr. C and Link escaping the prison facility, thinking that it's B.O.B.'s birthday.

So, with this fic, I'm hoping it brings lots of laughs. BTW, if many of you guys haven't seen it on Nickelodeon, you can also see it when 'Monsters vs. Aliens' comes out on DVD. This is dedicated to Wolf Mystic, Open Season Fangirl5000, Chiro the Dragon and Writerdragon. Hope ya'll likey!

* * *

Aftermath Torment

by: Terrell James

After an all-day of annoyance and humiliation spending the entire day of B.O.B's birthday party and a failed attempt to escape the prison, Dr. Cockroach and the Missing Link were really glad that the day is finally over as they headed to their rooms until they see B.O.B. behind them, looking really giddy, which made them a little disgusted.

"Wasn't this the best birthday ever? I knew it was the best day ever! Did you guys had so much fun? I had so much fun! Did you have so much fun?" B.O.B. asked.

They looked at each other, trying to hide the fact that they were miserable and annoyed by that day and they both pulled a fake smile and Dr. C, said, "Absoultely stupendous!"

"The best ever!" Link agreed.

"You really think so?"

"I couldn't agree more."

"Why would we not like it a lot to celebrate a birthday with a good friend?"

B.O.B. felt completely joyful at these comments they gave him and said, "Aww, thanks, you guys. We should have this kind of fun next year and the next year after that and the next year after that and the next year after that......"

He trailed on, which made Link and Dr. C very uncomfortable and then, Dr. C stopped him and said, "Okay. We get the message. We're really looking forward to next year."

"Yeah, I mean, uh, we're just...happy to do this for you. It's been a real....smash." Link said, nervously.

"Well, thanks, guys. Because of you, I've never been so happy. Anyways, I'm all partied out. I'm gonna turn in and see you dudes in the morning."

"Okay, good night."

B.O.B. went away for a while and when he went back to his room, the door finally closes and they departed to Link's room to get away from all the hysteria and misery of that day. They both groan with disgust over the whole day.

"I cannot believe we had to spend all day with this predicament, when we should've made a brilliant attempt to escape!" Dr. C said.

"I know, and then Monger had the nerve to stop us from taking off! We should've breathed in the fresh air and went off to Cocoa Beach if it wasn't for the birthday boy. I was so close to feeling the wind on my face." Link said.

Dr. C rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, come on. If you felt the wind on your face, it should've been better than this prison lot. B.O.B. had himself a jolly good day, which made it all the more disturbing for us. Do you recall the truth-or-dare game?"

Link shuddered and said, "I wish I could not recall the game. Monger had to hear half my truths and I had to do all the stupid dares."

_Flashback_

_"Okay, Link. Truth or dare?" asked B.O.B._

_Link sighed gloomily and answered, "Truth."_

_B.O.B. thought of a really good question for Link and asked, "Have you ever scracthed your butt a few times?"_

Link looked really disturbed and uncomfortable with that question and wearily said, "Um.... M-Most times when I'm, like... awake."

_"Oh, come on now! You know you keep scratching your butt everyday and don't think I never noticed you do it. In fact, there was this one time that you couldn't scracth it because of that nasty rash you had several years ago. You were scratching so hard, you just couldn't stop and I couldn't stop laughing like, all day long." Monger answered._

_B.O.B., Monger and the Invisible Man started laughing hysterically, which made Link a little embarassed and said, "It was only one day! How did you even know that?"_

_"If you didn't know that I had my security camera on, I would never have recorded it with posterity."_

_Link's jaw dropped open and asked, "You-- you taped it?"_

_"All for under 01200 hours."_

_"1200 hours?! This is not my day."_

_"All right, doc. Truth or dare." B.O.B. said._

_Dr. C groaned humiliatedly and said, "Truth."_

_"I got one. What is your most embarassing moment ever?" asked the Invisible Man._

_Dr. C shuddered in fear and then, didn't have the nerve to answer the question, but he swallowed in nervousness and answered, "Well, the most embrassing moment I had was when I was in Link's room and saw all of his dirty, flithy exercise equpiments, and when I picked up those weight-lifters, it fell on my neck and my legs weren't moving, so they were not moveable for a week."_

_"You did WHAT?!" Link shouted._

_"I'm sorry, Link. I thought you knew." _

_"No, I didn't know, actually."_

"Okay, B.O.B. My turn." said Monger.

_"Go ahead."_

_"Boys, truth or dare."_

_They both sighed with misery and answered, "Dare."  
_

_Monger had to think of a really tough one and then finally got the right idea. He said, "I dare you both... to kiss each other."_

_B.O.B and the Invisible Man were surprised and said, in unison, "Oooooh....."_

"WHAT?!" they both shouted.

_"You heard him, guys." said B.O.B._

_They both swallowed nervously and were really scared to look at each other, and soon, their lips were pressed together and kissed flat on the mouth for 3 seconds. Monger, B.O.B and the Invisible Man were laughing hysterically while Link and Dr. C. groaned disgustingly and wiped their mouths off._

_"That was awful!" said Dr. C._

_"All right. I got another one!" B.O.B. shouted._

_"No, please. Not another one." pleaded Link._

_"Truth or dare?"_

_"Dare." said Link._

_"I dare Dr. C. to kiss Link's butt."_

_"You want me to do WHAT?!"_

_"Excuse me?!"_

_"You heard the birthday boy. If you planted one on the lips, you can plant one on Link's behind." Monger said._

_Dr. C shuddered nervously and then, leaned over to Link's butt and then he kissed it. Link groaned disgustedly and Dr. C. spat out again and said, "That's horrible!"_

_"Is that fun or what?" asked B.O.B._

_"Great fun." Link said, sarcastically._

_"I quite enjoyed myself." Dr. C said, disgustedly._

"I've never done something so disturbing in my life." Dr. C said.

"I feel so....violated. Why would you get anywhere near my weight lifters?! That's totally violated!" Link groaned.

"You want to talk violated? I can't believe we actually...kissed!"

"Oh, man. That is the most disgusting thing that I've ever did in my life. Much more disturbing that that annoying song B.O.B. sung and repeated 5 times!"

"Please, do not remind me of that! I could still hear it in my head and in my antennas."

* * *

A/N: I had to think of an annoying song for both Link and Dr. C. I just couldn't choose which, so I ended up with this one. Don't be offended by my choice of song.

* * *

_Flashback_

_B.O.B. and Monger brought in a CD Player and then, the Invisible Man said, "Okay, guys. We're all gonna do a dance and hopefully, you can watch us see how we do."_

_Then, they played the song and B.O.B. started posing and spinning around, while singing-along to the song with the Invisible Man._

_Told you I made dinner plans  
For you and me and no one else  
That don't include your crazy friends  
Well I'm done  
With awkward situation's empty  
conversations_

_Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

"What the heck is that crap?" Link asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever this is, this is getting on my nerves already." Dr. C. replied

_So this is where the story ends  
A conversation on IM  
Well I'm done with texting  
Sorry for the miscommunication_

_Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

"Do you hear B.O.B.'s voice before?" asked Dr. C.

Link was picking his ears and asked, "That's B.O.B.'s voice? I thought it was a mixture of a screaming baby or someone's that's falling on to a hole and never got out. I was actually distracted by the Invisible Man's dance moves, rather than B.O.B.'s singing."

_Next time I see you  
I'm giving you a high five  
Cuz hugs are overrated just FYI_

_Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
now my heart's in two  
Oohh This is an S.O.S._

_Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's you  
I gave my all for you  
now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get_

_As the song ended, Monger and the Invisible Man clapped and LInk and Dr. C were appalled by that song._

_"Boys, clap!" Monger said._

_Link turned to Dr. C. and asked, "Do we have a choice?"_

_"Anything to keep us out of trouble." _

_They both joined in the clapping and Link tooted his bithday horn and then, B.O.B. said, "Let's play it again!"  
_

_They both looked at each other and they couldn't take anymore of this and Monger saw them trying to escape and said, "You ain't going nowhere until this party ends."_

"How will will this go on?" asked Link.

_"I don't know. As long as the birthday boy wants, but don't worry. You can get used to this entire party."_

_"Please, tell me how much longer?" Dr. C. pleaded._

_"Hey, B.O.B. How long do you want it?"_

_B.O.B. answered, "It won't be long. There's 4 more hours of fun!"_

_"You heard him, boys."_

_"4 hours?! I can't even take 4 minutes of this!" Link said._

_"The party will proceed!" Monger said._

_Then, they played the music again and both Link and Dr. C. put their faces in the window and screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_

Link shuddered and groaned annoyed-like as if that song was played over and over again. He told Dr. C, "Now, I can't this crap out of my head. 'SOS', 'SOS', 'SOS', 'SOS', 'SOS', SOS'. I wish someone would've sent us an SOS to get out of that party and this place!"

"I know! It's like the most annoying song ever!" Dr. C. said.

"The annoying song has one thing in common, the entire party! We should've escaped this crappy prison if it wasn't for you!"

"So, now it's my fault?! You were the one that used B.O.B. to read your mind, by thinking my bomb actually bomed!"

"Yeah, well, it's true and you were the one responsible for using lighting the candle and trick B.O.B. into thinking 'oh, it's a birthday cake. Make a wish so we can read you frickin' mind to take over the world. I am so super-smart!' Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah with your English accent, with the tea and the crumpets and yadda-yadda-yadda!"

"I do not talk like that! And you keep thinking some stupid, negative thoughts about my ideas."

"The only negative thought I have is, 'you plan is messed up, like your mouth, for thinking the entire plane is a friggin' pinata! We had to suffer an entire 5 hours or this torment because of you!"

"Well, if B.O.B. hadn't have messed up our whole plans by thinking the whole plane is a pinata, Monger wouldn't have busted us and endure a tormented party!"

Link sighed heavily and said, "This has been the worst day of our lives in the history of worst days."

"If screwing up ever became an olympic event, you would win the gold medal."

"Yeah, if you would've wasted your time with your fancy-schmancy science words you use, we still could've escaped! Plus, I was totally wrong when I said, 'you are a genius.'"

"And what does that supposed to mean?"

"We could've avoided Monger if you hadn't came up with a stupid game to stop him."

"What game?"

"'Pin the B.O.B. on the Monger?' Any of this ring a bell?"

"That was only a good idea! I was improvising! I'm an artist, hello?"

"Improvising, my tail! When I heard you say, 'Pin the B.O.B. on the Monger', I was, like, 'Pin the what on the what?' Are you crazy? That idea is 10 times more stupider than you are!"

"The idea is NOT stupider than me."

Link paused for a sec and then said, "Yeah, you're right. You're WAY more stupid."

Dr. C dropped his jaw and exclaims, "Well, we'll see who's stupid."

He jumped up to Link and knocked his lights out. He growled furiously and he ran towards Dr. C and threw him overboard, but lands of the bookshelf and then body-slammed all over him. Link shoved him off with his foot and fell down to the floor. They were beating the crap out of each other, just shoving, punching, kicking and messing each other up. They stopped for a while and breathed heavily, while breaking a sweat.

Dr. C. breathed deeply and told Link, "Let's not fight over this. All in all, the most important thing is the fact that it was the most embarassing and worst day ever."

"Well, at least, someone's making sense. I still can't believe you had to kiss my butt. I'm gonna have nightmares thinking about it." Link shrugged, in fear.

"Think twice, because that's not the one moment that we're gonna have nightmares about tonight."

"And what's that?"

"Us...being dared to kiss each other."

Dr. C. and Link shuddered in fear and disgust thinking about that. He said, "I can't get that disturbing image out of my head now."

"Neither can I. I could make it the rest of the night whining and crying about it."

"Talk about embarassing."

"Hello, boys."

They turned around and saw General Monger standing there and Link asked, "Haven't we been through enough torture for one day?"

Monger told them, "Unfortunately not. I came over to tell you both that the escape plan you attempted to do, I knew that it never worked."

"We kinda figured that out." Link said.

"You're not gonna pull any more of these escape attempts, because everytime you try to escape, it always ends up backfiring. Why? Because I know every angle of what you're trying to accomplish. So, don't think I'm stupid enough to know what you've been up to, because I will keep any eye on you."

"Fair enough." said Dr. C.

"Those attempts were crazier than my boneheaded girlfriend, which I may or may not have."

"So, why did you come here?" asked Link.

"Well, to see if you boys learned a lesson. Besides, that party-- the birthday boy is the life of the party."

"Oh, please. Do not remind us. I'm just glad it's over."

"Well, about that. It's not over yet, because B.O.B. has one more surprise in store for you both." said Monger.

Dr. C and Link looked at each other and said, "This is gonna be bad and will make us both miserable."

"Something that might consider you boys to keep the party going."

"Oh, no. What is that?" Dr. C. asked.

Then, out comes B.O.B. and exclaims, "We're gonna have a sleep-over!"

"A Sleep-over?!" Link and Dr. C. shouted.

"You don't mean--"

"Yeah, an awesome sleepover to add as a bonus birthday party. We're gonna stay up late, play games, watch scary movies, and eat junk food until we fall asleep! And I'll spill some crazy secrets and you guys can bunk with me! It'll be extremely fun."

Then, the Invisible Man and Monger brought in some items for Link and Dr. C to attend the sleepover with, which they quivered in fear. B.O.B. laughed excitedly and asked, "Isn't that great?!"

Link and Dr. C. could imagine all the painful and annoying things that could happen at that sleepover and then, they both shouted in unsion, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well, there you have it. I hope you guys like it. And the song is "SOS" from Jonas Brothers. So, try not to be offended. There were some songs that didn't make the cut that would find anyone else annoying.

Here were the songs:

Gwen Stefani: "Hollaback Girl", Leona Lewis: "Bleeding Love", Lindsay Lohan: "Rumors", Rihanna: "Take a Bow", Demi Lovato ft. Joe Jonas: "This is Me", Miley Cyrus: "7 Things", Rihanna: "Disturbia", Hannah Montana: "Nobody's Perfect", Crazy Frog: "Axel F" and Miley Cyrus: "Fly on the Wall".

Imagine being in a party and one of those songs were on repeat for hours and you can't take listening to it. That's how Link and Dr. C experienced with "SOS". Anyways, I hope ya'll likey, especially to Wolf Mystic. I can't wait until 'Monsters vs. Aliens' comes out on DVD. It'll be awesome!


End file.
